Our Mixed Emotions
by Yain
Summary: When Princess Elsa of Arendelle, first princess in line for the throne, gets forced to step down succession due to sickness, the only successor in line remains her little sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle who doesn't seem to understand the situation she's gotten in… [On Hiatus]
1. When the unpredictable happens

When Princess Elsa of Arendelle, first princess in line for the throne, gets forced to step down succession due to sickness, the only successor in line remains her little sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle who doesn't seem to understand the situation she's gotten in…

* * *

"Truth was, Princess Anna wasn't ready. She had long known that she would eventually have to rule Arendelle due to her sister's illness… but never had it crossed her mind that it would happen this fast.

Their parents, the King Agdar and Queen Iduna had decided to step down at a fixed age in order to let the heir take their place. When they had decided of that, Elsa was 21 and Anna 18… that was three years ago. Elsa's coronation was supposed to happen exactly three years from then and she would rule over Arendelle for a certain time until passing over the crown to her sister, in order to rest due to her weak metabolism.

Never in Anna's mind would have her sister condition worsened this much. Anna was now 21 and was of age to rule over a kingdom. Since Elsa was not able to run a Kingdom as its ruler, it had been decided that her successor in line, her sister would rule in her stead. The day of the coronation had remained the same but only the princess to be crowned was different... and today was this day. The princess was walking back and forth the corridor, impossibly nervous as a soft yet weak chuckle rang into her ears.

"Calm down, Anna, everything will be fine" said the low voice. Anna turned her head, and noticing her older sister, she walked to her, kneeling at her front.

"Elsa, you shouldn't be here, you know very well you should be resting in your chambers…" The older princess weakly raised her hand until it came in contact with her sister's warm and soft cheek then smiled in return. Her eyes showed determination and pierced through the younger's worried gaze as she verbally accompanied the intensity of her own staring.

"How could I miss such a blessed day? My baby sister is getting crowned I have to witness that from my own eyes. We both know Kai's an horrible storyteller…" Anna let out a chuckle as she leant in the cool hand of her sister, holding it in place. Her mind was working too fast and as much as the word flowed through her mind, she couldn't speak any.

Ever since the younger princess had been in age of understanding her sister's condition, her bubbly and fierce personality had slowly disappeared only to be replaced by constant wariness directed toward her sister, ready to act on anything she may be confronted with.

Anna had always appreciated the company of her dear sister, not once had she been bored with her nor fought with her. She admired her beauty and poise, no, she admired everything about her sister. Admiration could not even compare with the true feelings she had toward her sister. She had thought about loving her as a close friend would do, but she couldn't place it right. The only thing she was sure of, was that she would do anything for her weakened sister.

Anna's gaze softened by looking at her sister's feature and took the cold hand in her own bringing it to her lips. How much she loved that feeling against her lips. As she rose her head to meet the loving eyes of her sister she noticed a faint dainty pink on her cheeks but decided to ignore it.

"Please, do not overwork yourself Elsa…" Anna paused in her sentence as she lowered her gaze lost again in her thought. As she was raised to meet the older's eyes again, she continued. "Will I be able to become the Queen Arendelle needs? I am so lost, Elsa…"

Anna lowered her head until she was met by Elsa's laps and with an heavy heart tried to hold back the tears begging to be shed. A soothing hand lost her way in the fiery hair of the princess as a lullaby began to ring in her ears.

As notes lined to form a beautiful harmony what never ceased to appease Anna's confused heart was her sister's incredibly loving and gentle voice. She had the most beautiful voice which suited her pale skin, her azure eyes and her platinum blonde hair. Anna considered her as a gift from the divine, as an angel who fell from the skies…

Anna raised her head to meet her sister's gaze and leant to hug her waist burying her face there.

Elsa and Anna always had a special relationship. Anyone who looked at them would have thought they were a bit closer than usual sisters, but they knew better. When they were with each other, nothing was able to break them down they were invincible. They only needed each other to be able to live. It was strange in the fact that even the King and the Queen were not this close to them as the sisters were for each other.

Whenever Anna felt bad or had a bad dream, she went to Elsa's room instead of her mother's and whenever Elsa needed insurance, she would consult were like the two sides of a coin, different yet inseparable.

Yet… ever since Elsa's condition had been worsening, Anna had been forced to keep her distance with her sister in ordered to let her rest as much as possible but she remained positive that everything would work out fine eventually.

Yet again… Elsa on her side knew better than that. There was no day without her illness worsening, without days being taken from her lifespan, and she saw death coming closer each days… Her heart was torn between her love for her sister and her upcoming and premature death. She knew Anna would never recover from that and would after her reign. She hoped she would live at least ten years longer… but she knew that wouldn't happen. Since the moment she had not been able to carry her own body with her two legs, she knew things were taking a bad turn.

At night, she would cry all the tears of her body fearing for her life, or more like, by fear to live Anna, whom she never wanted to be separated of. But Mother Nature had put this curse on her and destined her to a certain death.

Landing her eyes on the mane of red hair buried in her laps, she smiled weakly at Anna.

"You will be the best queen this land has yet to discover, I know it. Just look how brave, selfless and devoted you are." At this, once again Anna raised her head, a sad questioning look plastered on her face.

"Am I truly?" Elsa instantly nodded, not too fast, but she did anyways. Anna expressed a bit more joy through her look as she continued. "That's only because you're here to advice me and lead me. I would be nothing without you.

"Elsa's heart broke at how dependent the girl was of her. Truth to be told, Elsa was just as dependent as the younger. Elsa opened her mouth but quickly closed it… and repeated that multiple times before finally coming to an answer.

"I'm sure you would do perfectly even without me, Anna-"

"Don't say that!" Anna quickly interrupted, while raising on her own two feet before lowering her head in shame as Elsa did the same.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Both apologized at the same time then exchanged a look and finally chuckled breaking the tension. Anna took hold of Elsa's wheel chair and lead them to the chapel… where Anna would be crowned.

* * *

A/N : Hello everyone, Yain here.

"Today I give you this small extract I am working on. I do think there isn't enough Drama for the Elsanna ship and came with this original fanfiction idea. Honestly my heart is broken because I perfectly know how and where I want to lead this. I'll try to update at least once by week, and just so you know this will be a short fanfiction. ( I think )

For any mistakes, feel free to point them in reviews, it would help me improve my english... ( and TBH it's 3.35a.m. forgive meee... )

Peace Out, and seriously, feel free to review!  
Yain~


	2. When the unpredictable stricks

Hello everyone I'm back exactly one week after the first chapter!

This one is a bit longer than the first don't worry!

Also thanks to every person who's reviewed, added to favorites or follows the story, it means so much to me. Thanks to you the story is probably going to be longer than I intended!

Alright, enjoy the reading!

* * *

For the second time that day, Elsa found herself watching her sister while giggling. Nervous Anna just couldn't stay in place and was walking back and forth in front of her wheelchair. The older found it quite distracting actually although her mind was slowly drifting to something else. Her eyes wandered to Anna's face, admiring her beautiful blue eyes and then traveled downward. She found loving freckles that as much as she had tried to count, she couldn't get the same amount each time she did. Her eyes then glued to the chest of her sister and she gradually felt heat enveloping her body as a blush made its way to her cheeks. Suddenly she noticed that her sister's gaze was directed toward her and caught in surprise, she lowered her head, only deepening her blush.

And to be honest, Anna didn't really get her sister's action, but it totally had distracted her mind from the upcoming coronation. She was now wondering why her sister was reacting this way and, mentally retracing the way and the place her sister had looked, realization fell upon her and soon she was blushing as well. The silence that enveloped them both felt heavy. And to Anna, silence meant thoughts and once again, she was eaten by nervousness. She began to pace up and down again hugging herself with both arms as if it would protect herself from unnecessary thoughts.

Eventually, she fell to her knee in front of Elsa once again and hugged her trying as much as possible to search for a mean of confort. Elsa didn't utter a word and simply stroked her sister's soft hair to soothe her. Sadly, soon, Elsa was called to sit in the royal row of the chapel to attend the coronation and giving an encouraging smile to Anna, left wheeling herself.

Anna was left once again to her demons. Everything was happening fast... way too fast for her liking. She had been taught a few days prior how to act during the coronation, which was, well, basically easy : Bend the head forward in order to receive the crown, take the orb and the sceptre then turn to the invited royals and dignitaries while the priest recite whatever he has to recite... Anna could not remember which word Gerda had used to describe this process, her nervousness had been eating her brain ever since she had been announced of her coronation.

Somehow, Anna felt that, for once, she wouldn't make a fool or herself, or at least, very much hoped so. The coronation was not an appropriate for her incredible clumsiness to make an appearance... after all, what would her people think of a clumsy and -almost- good for nothing queen?

Anna was way too pessimistic about this, she feared it more than anyone did. More than often, royals were happy to have the opportunity to rule a kingdom, they would make project and promises to make their people's life better in any ways, and with no doubt, Anna also wanted that, but she wasn't sure of her capacity to rule alone this huge country which Arendelle was.

What only added pressure on the heir's back was that not even once Arendelle had had a bad ruler. Every and each of them had brought wealth and prosperity to the kingdom and yet, since Anna's coronation announcement, only bad seemed to happen. Taken her parents were still ruling until the vows were finally pronounced, but that also meant that the sole responsibility would fall on the youngest of the family if anything were to worsen.

Truth was... Anna was getting more and more scared of this. She started to think that this decision might be the worse her parent ever had. After all, why couldn't the Arendelle line pass over the crown to the Coronian branch? Anna actually found this to be a way better idea than getting crowned herself. She knew her cousin, Rapunzel wouldn't access the Coronian Throne since her brother was the legitimate heir. Why couldn't her and her husband rule over Arendelle in her stead? They'd certainly make better ruler than herself, Anna thought.

Life was not easy, the youngest royal knew that much. She knew that she'd be left alone in the end. She knew that she'd have nothing remaining, no love, no joy, no... feelings. She also knew that getting crowned would strip her from that only faster. She'd have less time for her, meaning less time to be at Elsa's side, less time to enjoy her sweet and caring attention, less time to marvel the gorgeous body of hers-

Anna's cheeks flushed scarlet red. How could she think of her sister in such ways? After all she was, well, her sister. She had long known she shouldn't have such feelings toward her sister and yet... she could not hold them back. At least when she was alone. As much as her interactions with the older royal were intimate, not ever had it drifted to such... sexual innuendo that her mind had just implied.

Only, never once Anna thought she was attracted to her sister in a romantic way, she was way too dense to realize it alone. She was -almost- sure that her lust for the blonde was only caused because she couldn't deal with many girls around the same age as she was. Nonetheless, she had not realised yet that she had never once fantasized of another either.

The sole person to know the princess, and soon to be queen, loved her sister was probably her ex-boyfriend.

Indeed, the princess had had in the past few relationships in order to discover her sexuality and the aspect of being coupled with someone. She had been pretty close to a stable boy by the name of Kristoff in her childhood, despite Elsa's jealousy, and while growing up reaching her early teens, she had thought of being in love with him. So, as soon as the boy asked her out, the princess had vehemently accepted by throwing her arms around the blonde boy almost making them both fall to the ground. Their relationship lasted about two years until the couple parted ways. Kristoff broke up with Anna because he had gotten bored of hearing her talk about her sister in every possible ways, even the most intimate ones. Strangely enough, the girl had accepted the break and simply moved on by staying at her sister's side even more.

Thankfully, Kristoff being a nice friend, both remained close and still shared some funny days and moments. They would usually talk about whatever was going on in their respective lives and it had been this way, slowly but surely, Kristoff realized Anna was smitten with her sister. She had hopelessly, desperately, passionately, deeply fallen in love with her sister. No one could even begin to compare with the older blonde.

Anna was miles from earth when a voice rang into her ears. Before she could register whose the voice belonged to, a hand gently touched her shoulder. Anna turned to face the person and finally noticed Kai, the head butler of the castle. Anna unconsciously bit her lower lip, an old habit she had hard time to let go of surfacing whenever she felt nervous. Kai's presence to her side could only mean one single thing : she was to walk up the aisle to start the coronation ceremony. Anna looked Kai with pleading eyes as if she asked the rotund man if she really had to do this. And right on cue, as if the butler had predicted his princess would do that, he nodded.

"Princess Anna, please, Arendelle needs you."

His sole words convinced Anna that, yes, she had to do what was about to be done. As she let out a deep sigh, she took the offered hand and walked toward the chapel.

* * *

Elsa was fidgeting in her seat. She was impatient to see her sister, who had grown into a beautiful lady, walk past her and up to the altar. She was nervous even. She felt that her illness caused her sister a lot of worry and she did not particularly like the feeling. Moreover, ever since Anna had been announced that she would have to be heir to throne, it seems that she had constantly felt uneasy. Elsa noticed that as she was to her sister side, or well, her sister was at her side, a lot. In a way, Elsa felt she had always been the one who caused Anna problems.

Indeed, Anna had always been joyful and active, she had a bubbly personality and was pretty much free from anyone's wrath. She would do whatever she wanted, when she wanted and Elsa remembers that the redhead's teacher always had difficulties to actually teach her things since she wouldn't stay in place. She used to be a ball of energy but she never was too reckless. She was careful about what she did. Young Elsa had always envied her sister for that. Since her young age, the blonde had been sick and even if the illness wasn't too developed at those time, her parents were overly protective making Elsa feel caged. One day she decided she would sneak out of the castle with her sister during early mornings when the castle was asleep. Being free was new to Elsa, she often acted very reckless and would put herself in some dangerous situation her younger sister would rescue her of. Eventually Anna would end up being bruised everywhere when Elsa barely had a scratch. Yet the youngest never told anyone nor did she blame Elsa for that, she would simply laugh the matter off and move on other subjects. However Elsa could see that her actions caused Anna to be hurt and she then decided not to continue sneaking out, and focus on more important matters in her life. She didn't put distance with the redhead and continued to cuddle with the least at nights.

The memory brought a smile to Elsa's lips and her mind drifted again. She wondered for a few seconds what had caused her to stop cuddling at night her sister but soon memories flooded her mind.

One day a few years ago, Elsa woke up with Anna tangled with her limbs, untamed red hair sprawled over her face as if her sister was some kind of lion preying on her. Cute snores were heard and, pushing away the hair, Elsa looked down at her sister. Her nightgown was up to Anna's waistband, allowing a perfect view of her perfectly sized rear. Heat had flooded to Elsa's cheeks and she tried to look away, anywhere she could not to stare before feeling stirring movements. Anna sat in front of her on the bed and looked at Elsa with a drowsy gaze. She trying in vain to blink of the sleep and her eyes were closing on their own. However what Elsa had now on her mind was not her sister's drowsiness... but more her curvy-ness. Anna had developed such a beautiful body, the blonde had never noticed before and tried as much as possible to shake off such thoughts but she just couldn't. She was staring at Anna's breasts and when she heard her name she blushed profusely ending up by telling her sister they were too big now to sleep in each other's bed. She had tried to give a decent explanation but her brain wasn't processing much and she ended blurting some weird reasons which Anna, surprisingly, didn't discuss.

Elsa chuckled discreetly under her hand before hearing the choir begin their chants meaning the start of the ceremony. Elsa titled her head slightly, along with her upper body, but couldn't see much at the time. She blamed her legs and cursed them in her mind for not letting her witness the entrance of her baby sister in the chapel. Once she came into view, even if the blonde had talked to the redhead before the ceremony, she couldn't help but think how beautiful -ravishing even- her sister looked. She felt a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach but decided to ignore it.

Elsa took in every microsecond happening before her eyes, how Anna elegantly bent her head to receive the crown and raised again to look at the priest, how she slowly but surely took off the cushion the scepter and the orb into her small but cute hands, how she turned to the dignitaries and royals sat on the wooden benches during the priest's vows and finally how she turned back to the priest to deposit both the scepter and the orb back on the cushion to turn back to the guests and smile elegantly.

Elsa's heart jumped when Anna's eyes met her own for a few seconds... that seemed like minutes. If she had been able to walk she would most probably have ran to Anna and hugged her, but she couldn't. Once again, Elsa felt like cursing her legs until a agonizing pain struck her heart. Elsa grabbed the clothe over her heart and bent her upper body trying to hide her suffering not to disturb the end of the ceremony. Her breathes became raged and her vision blurry. She couldn't focus on anything else but the horrible pain she was feeling. She vaguely heard someone ask her if she felt alright before everything went black.

The last word she heard was probably her sister screaming her name.

* * *

A/N : OH GOSH OH GOSH, that cliffhanger. I know I'm sorry.

But what is going to happen to Elsa now? Oooooh. Poor Anna too.

Thanks for reading I love you guys you're awesome, even the haters. ( It means they've read the chapter, so, well 8D )

Peace out guys, and feel free to review, I love to read them 3

Yain~


End file.
